1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mouse pad having a support member associated with the mouse pad and which extends from the mouse pad to provide support for the user's wrist and arm. It also allows the user to sit comfortably in their chair with their back resting against the back of the chair (proper ergonomic posture) while operating the mouse. The integrated mouse pad and support member is configured so as to be attachable to a chair in which the user sits when using the mouse pad while operating a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is growing concern about the need for comfortable positioning of the wrist and arm of a user of a computer mouse and for the need to maintain the proper back posture in the chair while inputting text and data to a computer. Manipulation of the mouse requires the use of both wrist and arm movements, and often leaning forward to reach the mouse on the desktop. The mouse is placed on a mouse pad which is positioned somewhere near the keyboard and the user must often perform many mouse operations during a given day of using the computer, each operation requiring that the mouse be grasped, moved, and clicked. These operations currently must be performed without adequate support for the wrist and arm of the user, resulting in muscle and tendon strain that can lead to discomfort or even permanent injury. Also, when the user is forced to lean toward their desk to reach the mouse the user is not sitting properly in their chair. Thus, other problems such as shoulder, neck and back strain can result.